Never Play Hide and Seek Alone
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: After England leaves, Japan decides to play a dangerous game called Hide and Seek alone where he is fighting for his life against a possessed doll who wants to kill him to obtain his body. 2p Japan and 1p Japan yaoi with Asakiku! No like yaoi? No read! Yaoi, blood, death, horror, and all that good stuff! BDSM, torture, eventual sex and 2p Japan!
1. Chapter 1

**I got the inspiration for this one because of this one Vocaloid song sung by Korean Vocaloid SeeU. It's called Hide and Seek. Reading the comments on the video I was reading, the song is based on a game called Hide and Seek Alone, which is a game based on an urban legend in Asia about dolls and spirits and your life being in danger. You take a doll, fill it with rice, sew it back with red string and at 3 in the morning, you stab the doll in a bucket of water saying "The first tagger is (dolls name here)!" 3 times. You leave the room for 5 minutes and come back saying "I found you." Before stabbing the doll again and saying "Now (dolls name here) is it!" Then you hide somewhere safe in your house and the doll is supposed to come alive and try to kill you…**

**And it's been a while since I wrote a story about Japan… And I find Japan and 2p Japan make a cute couple :) Now add some Asakiku to the equation… Do you know what that means?**

**Never Play Hide And Seek Alone**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

Japan found himself alone after England left for home. He'd visited for the day and just left. Japan found himself lonely without the Englishmen around.

"Woof!" Pochi rubbed up against Japan's leg.

"Oh, hello… Do you miss him too?" Japan sighed. "I admit, although he's loud and can't cook, he is nice company to have around. He even made tea."

"Woof." Pochi sat next to his owner, wagging his tail. Both were sitting on the porch, looking at the rock garden and hot springs that were their backyard.

"Meow?" Tama had appeared.

"You too?"

"Mew."

"I would've liked it if he stayed over, but he had some business to do back home." Japan just remembered the gift England had given him. Taking it out of his large, spacious kimono sleeves, he found the 3 dolls that the Englishman supposedly made himself (apparently he liked sewing in his spare time). 1 of the dolls was modeled after England himself, 1 was modeled after Japan and the other had no design, left blank. "Come to think of it, England-san really likes magic, doesn't he?"

"Woof?"

"Mew?"

"Perhaps I'll have some fun with the blank one… I still have plenty of time." It was only 6 o'clock at night. What Japan had in mind could wait until 3 o'clock in the morning. "I think I'll play a game by myself to pass the time."

Pochi and Tama suddenly wore worried looks on their cute animal faces.

"No, I'll be allright. China taught me about this game long ago. Although he told me not to do it myself… I suppose I could take a chance and have some fun. I'll kill some time until England comes back. He said he would come back as soon as he was done working." So Japan went inside the house, his dog and cat still worried. Instead of going inside, they both hid in the garden.

Inside, Japan was busy gathering the supplies he needed to play this game. It was called Hide and Seek Alone. He got everything he needed: a knife, red string, a cup of rice, a needle, a wash basin filled with water, salt, drinking water, black and gold fabric and a large pillow.

"I wonder what kind of design I could make with only black and gold fabric…" Japan cut open the doll's back, removing it's cotton stuffing and replacing it with rice. Sewing the newly stuffed doll back with red string, he thought of a design to give it a more human-like form. He gave it a black suit and gold trim, similar to hide. He gave the doll black hair and cold black eyes. "I wonder what I could name him now…"

Needing to name the doll for the sake of the game, he went with the name Mikado. "You're Mikado Honda. Would you like that?"

He left the doll on top of the table while he did his normal routine of cooking, cleaning and bathing. But this time, he took a nap around 11 at night, waking up at 2:30am. He had a half-hour. Thus he began to prepare everything he needed for his game, not knowing that his life was going to be in danger.

**I didn't go to school today (sick) and I couldn't sleep so I fired up my Wii and was testing out how youtube on the Wii worked when I found a bunch of old songs I haven't listened to in a really long time. Hide and Seek was one of them. I only found out about this game today and I'm obsessed! But there are way too many people at my house to play these kinds of games. I am starting to sew my own dolls though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The fallowing is a flash back chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Have your Tea with Friends**

"Hey Japan, I made something for you." England said, sitting down at the table across the Japanese man.

"What is the occasion?"

"Nothing really, I thought since we were such good friends that I'd give you a gift. It's nothing much, but I figured since we get along so well that it wouldn't hurt to exchange gifts on occasion." England took out 2 dolls, one resembling himself and the other resembling Japan.

"Did you really make these?" Japan looked at both dolls, shocked and amazed. "I didn't know you could do things like this! These look store made. Ciel Phantomhive would be proud."

"It's not big deal, I am just doing this for myself."

"Tsundere as always."

"I'll go make tea, would you like that?" England suddenly got up, going to the kitchen.

"Um.. Allright?" Japan sighed. "I hope he knows what he's doing." He thought to himself, anxiously awaiting England's return.

15 minutes later…

"Sorry for the wait old chap. I brought some snacks from back home. Do you like biscuits?" England came back with a tray of assorted cookies and tea.

"I haven't had your cookies before so-."

"They're called biscuits!"

"Gomenasai (sorry)…"

"Honestly, you and America change everything around so much…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well… I suppose if it's you, then not really."

"Hontou (really)?"

"Well…" A long pause… "Nevermind, let's enjoy our tea before it gets cold."

So the two had tea… Afterwards, Japan tried English biscuits (cookies to the Americans) for the first time.

"Is it good?"

"Hai. Unlike America's cookies, it doesn't have any food coloring. It tastes good the way it is." Japan ate about 2 plates worth of biscuits, getting crumbs all over his face and becoming somewhat embaressed by his sudden gluttony.

"You have crumbs all over the place." England began sweeping away some and Pochi walked by, licking some of them off the floor.

"Oh my… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." Japan apologized nervously. When something wet on his face made him blush. England was licking the crumbs off of his face.

"What a spoiled princess you are."

"Um… England-san, what was that?"

"To be honest, I don't really know…"

They sat on the porch now, looking up at the sky in silence, enjoying the spring and the nice weather. However England broke the silence when he whipped out a blank doll with nothing on it.

"What is it supposed to-?"

"I was going to make a third doll, but I didn't know what design to give it. I thought I'd consult you."

"Is that why you came here?"

"Of course not. I like spending time with you Japan. Unlike America you appreciate tea, you're quiet and respectful."

"Um… If that's so then why did you… You cleaned my face…" Japan began to blush, embaressment coursing through him.

"I guess it's because I like you so much."

"But I thought you were dating France!"

"But he's nothing like you."

"So you and France-san were an item this entire time?"

"NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I DATE THAT FROG!"

"I apologize…"

"Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is…" England paused, reminding Japan of a few of his favorite anime characters, some of who were tsundere, just like England. "Oh Bloody hell!" With that England jumped on top of Japan, kissing his face (but not planting one of the mouth just yet).

"No, it's too soon! You can't do things like this to me in my own house!" Japan shouted, pushing the Englishman away. "Honestly… If you're going to do things like that you need to take responsibility!"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself…"

"And why is that?"

"Well…" England looked away, avoiding the Japanese man's angry glare when suddenly his phone rang. "Excuse me." He left, leaving Japan alone to think about what had happened. When he came back though…

"I'm sorry, something urgent's come up back home… I'm afraid I'll have to cut my visit short." England announced. "Apperently my boss is furious and has to see me right away." He kissed Japan's cheek. "So, until next time?"

"Will there be a next time?"

"Well of course. Just tell me when."

"But if there is a next time… What will you do with me?" Japan crossed his arms. "I don't like it when you suddenly act perverted. It's uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry. I have to go so I'll call you when I get there." England put on his jacket. "I hope you enjoy the gift. I made it especially with you in mind."

"Sayonara." Japan saw him out. But almost immediately after the Englishman took off in his car, his lonliness began.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanna get this last drop of Hide and Seek out of my system before I shower…**

**Chapter 3: Begin the Game**

Time for the game to start seemed to be rapidly approaching. Japan had everything ready, clutching a knife and the doll Mikado in hand. Everything was going according to plan. 3am was 5 minutes away and he'd already prepared everything he needed. The wash-basin was full of water and he had a 1 gallon plastic container of drinking water mixed with salt. He began to set things up in the bathroom when he recalled something important about the doll.

"Oh no, I forgot the most important step!" So Japan quickly undid the seams of red string and tore off a piece of his fingernail, putting it inside the doll and sewing it back again quickly. He sighed with relief, 2 minutes to spare. So he began placing the doll in the basin of water and he readied his knife.

Immediately when the clock struck 3, he closed his eyes, stabbing the doll. "THE FIRST TAGGER IS MIKADO!" He shouted 3 times, stabbing it with each turn. After wards he left the room, turning off all the lights around the house. He came back to the room, "I found you." He said, readying the knife to start chanting again. "NOW MIKADO IS IT!" He shouted 3 times, stabbing with each turn.

Taking the gallon of water, the pillow and leaving his weapons behind, he raced to his room, where he would hide. Immediately after locking himself in his room, he took a sip of the salty water, holding it inside his mouth without swallowing. Then he waited…

…

**The thing that makes this game scary for most is that you have to put a part of your own DNA into the doll. You give part of your life to the doll and stab it. So in essence, it's like stabbing yourself. Most use fingernails while some use blood and hair.**

**This game also requires you to keep salt water nearby and hold some in your mouth until you find the doll again. Another challenge about the game. The salt water expels the spirit from the doll. You spit the salt water at the doll (I'm guessing it's like that saying "I gave you life in this world, I'll take you out" because of the fact you put your DNA in the doll.)**

**The reason why you stuff the doll with rice is because this offering invites the spirits in. Although rice isn't the best stuffing when making perfectly normal dolls. I suggest using scraps of cloth because the rice will start to rot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is going pretty well. I thought it would flunk. I'm actually making a doll for myself. His name is Mika! I put apart of my finger nail inside him and sewed a small red heart on him with string. But I'm still working on his legs and arms (he wants to learn how to walk real bad). And he still needs a head. I'll probably stuff his head with a few grains of rice so he can have a brain!**

**I don't intend to play this game for more reasons than one, but making dolls is starting to become fun for me (they used to be such a bother). And incase I ever do decide to play, then I can use Mika. (Why was I about to type Mikado? Maybe I'm excited and addicting to this game and story?)**

**Nevermind, let's see what's going on with Japan.**

**Chapter 4: Don't Spit the Water Out and Don't Swallow it Either**

Japan had been waiting in his room, under the sheets with the TV on an unavaible channel (the kind you'd have to pay your cable company 10 bucks to access). It was about 10 minutes into the game and he was still waiting for something to happen. With salt water in his mouth and back beginning to ache, he waited for something exciting.

"Why is it taking so long? Maybe I did something wrong?" He thought, feeling some water drip out of his mouth and onto the sheets. "No, I'll wait a little longer."

Suddenly the sound of footsteps became apperent, growing louder with each step. Japan still remained perfectly quiet, hiding and holding onto the pillow (which had a seal of protection on it, he'd got it from the local shrine weeks before).

The TV suddenly turned off.

"I know you're in there."

Then on again.

"Come out. I only want to play."

Then off again.

"COME OUT GOD DAMMIT!"

The TV turned to static and there was loud knocking on the door. Japan still remained quiet, despite his anxiety going up. "Mikado is really coming to get me…" He thought, accidently swallowing the water.

Suddenly his door was being broken, the paper being cut up with a knife. "THERE YOU ARE!"

"Oh no, I screwed up." Japan ran to his closet, pillow and gallon of water in hand. He closed it quickly but quietly.

But whoever was trying to kill him broke the door and was raiding his room. "I know you're here." Japan only stood inside the closet, taking another sip of salt water and holding it in his mouth without swallowing. He could only hear everything that was going on outside.

"I know you're here somewhere. It smells like you too." He could hear the sound of something being moved, perhaps someone getting the futon off of the floor. "Where are you?" Then he heard more furniture being moved around, perhaps someone moving around the pots of plants in his room. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Then something was smashed.

Japan could feel the water dripping from his mouth, he was shaking, growing anxious. He could only wonder what could be going on outside of the closet and hoping everything was still intact. Nothing else was moved around for a while, but he could still hear rapid footsteps, probably the person walking around the room anxiously and waiting until their victim came out of the closet. They must've been waiting for the kill.

Then Japan could hear things being moved around again as well as heavy items being dropped onto the floor with a loud crash and bang here and there. It continued on and on until: "Seriously? What's with this huge hentai stash behind the book shelf?!"

With that Japan accidently coughed up the water, choking on salt and air.

"I finally found you." Out of breath and defense-less, he was picked up. The one who picked him up wore the same outfit as the doll, only it wasn't a doll at all. He looked perfectly human and almost exactly like Japan. "You played with me too harshly… Now you have to die!" Throwing Japan down on the floor and putting his hands around his neck, he put the knife close to his heart. "SHIN-E (Die!)!*"

…

**Keeping the salt water in your mouth is supposed to hide you from the doll, or rather, the spirit possessing the doll. If you swallow it or spit it out ahead of time, you risk the doll finding you.**

**You're also supposed to leave your knife or whatever you used to stab the doll with the doll when you run to your hiding place. It's supposed to come to life after that and try stabbing you the same way you stabbed it. That's why the doll has the knife here.**

***I was writing the Japanese word for Die which is pronounced as Sheen-eh but is written as Shine in romaji… So to avoid confusion I added the dash between N and E.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys must really love horror… If we could add tags to our stories like you can with youtube videos I bet this story would get a lot more reads… I'm just saying… I guess I'm kinda pissed because I made a video for this fic on my channel, but it's not uploading correctly. This is my 3****rd**** time uploading it and it's taking forever! Oh well, here I go (and it's already 9 o'clock. Where did time go?)**

**Chapter 5: Let the Blood Fall**

Japan had been stabbed in the heart. As this mysterious stranger straddled him, the knife was taken out of his chest as he prepared to stab him again.

"Die!" Another hit to the heart while getting a tighter grip on his victim's neck. The doll took the knife out slowly, watching his victim squirm and wince while it stung. "Do you like the pain?"

"No… Stop it… Whoever you are…" Japan was stabbed a second time. "No, wait, you're Mikado, right?"

"DIE!" The knife went deeper, apart of the handle becoming stained with blood.

"No… Mikado please stop it."

"Why should I stop? You were stupid enough to make me!" The knife was quickly taken out then plunged back in painfully, the blood squiring out.

"Mika… do." Japan's vision went black.

However, he ended up waking up 20 minutes later.

"Where am I?" Japan tried to move, but he realized he was chained to the walls.

"You woke up? That's impossible." Mikado (Japan assumed it was him) was reading a book in Japan's favorite chair. They were in the cellar in the basement where Japan housed his prisoner's in the past (which was an extremely long time ago). "I was going to hang you up as a sign of my victory… I did win after all."

"You won? But I'm still alive, you didn't win anything."

"Baka. I killed you with my own hands. How could you be alive?"

"I am a baka… How would I forget about what I was?" Japan thought, receiving a slap on the face from his very creation.

"Answer me!"

"Mikado, there's no need to be so cruel. No one won the game yet."

"YADA (no)!" Mikado took a large katana off of the wall, unsheathing it slowly. "It looks like I'll just have to kill you over and over until you die for the final time." He stuck the long katana in Japan's side, making it go all the way through and hearing his victim wince at the pain. However, seeing it had no effect, he took another katana off of the wall and stuck it into the opposite side. Then the small knife he was left with was plunged into his victim's heart.

"Itai (it hurts)…"

"But you like this pain don't you?"

"Yada…" The knives went deeper, making him squirm.

"Shounen yoi (good boy)."

"Yamete kudasai. (please stop)"

Mikado seemed to do so at first, removing the katana's from his body first. However it didn't stop there. "Look at me."

"What's the matter?" Japan only got his face covered up and his head violently banged against the concrete walls.

" . .BODY!" Mikado shouted psychotically, hitting Japan's head against the wall repeatedly. "GET OUT OF THERE! I WON! YOU LOST! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" However Japan was still breathing.

"Mikado, you can stop… It's not going to work." Japan's nose began to bleed, as well as the back of his head. "None of us won yet. We can continue the game if you wa-." And with that, a katana went right in the center of his forehead, in between the eyes.

"I won."

But the same pattern repeated itself. Mikado watched as the one who created him seemed to revive himself, his wounds healing completely. "I told you it wouldn't work."

"But I won, you died twice. How could you revive yourself? I NEED YOU TO DIE!" Mikado slashed his creator's body with all the knives and katana's he could get his hands on, even stripping down his creator to cut every part of his body didn't work. "Why won't you die?"

"Calm down. Listen carefully… You act on your own instincts, you act violently when you're about to win and even when you loose you're violent. However when you realize you've lost, you can't act rationally. You go on animalistic instincts alone… None of us won the game because neither of us officially died. I've been revived twice now… If you continue to act this way, I'll revive again."

"But why?"

"It's my own fault for forgetting what I was. I realize that now… I was so caught up in my own lonliness that I…" Tears began to fall down Japan's face. "Gomenasai, Mikado-kun."

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME! GET OUT OF MY BODY AND DIE!" Mikado easily took all of the weapons in the room and beat his creator brutally, sticking every knife and katana inside of his body in every crevice. No piece of flesh was left unscarred, every inch of Japan was bloody and tainted. "I NEED YOU TO DIE!"

Coughing up more blood and getting it on his doll, Japan managed to gain his composure. "No… I… It won't…" More coughing.

"Now you'll know what death feels like."

"No… Listen to me…" Some heavy breathing. "If you find that I'm still alive after this toture… Feel free to continue the game… Same rules as before… Okay?"

"Defeating me will be a challenge. See this?" Mikado took something out of his pocket. It was the protection seal, crumpled up and stabbed once with a knife. "I won the last round. If you really insist on continuing this game, I won't let you get off easy."

"So?"

"Why don't we change the rules a bit? You can walk around the house. A moving target is a lot more fun to chase. But all you have to defend yourself with is salt water. Nothing else, got it?"

"Hai..."

"You'll have to find out my other weaknesses for yourself… So I guess… Until next we meet, If we ever meet again."

**Took me forever to write this chapter! I started at 8, it's gonna be 10! I also have to finish the sleeves on my Seychelles cosplay and download Silverlight on my computer… Okay, so long for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YEY MY VIDEO UPLOADED! I started at 11pm yesterday and it managed to upload to youtube at 3 in the morning… Exactly 3… Creepy coincidence…**

**I'm doing this before I go to school so this will be very short, but it impacts the story line.**

**And add this to then the end of the link when you're at the youtube homepage. It'll send you directly to my video: watch?v=y1UIXZEcoB8**

**And if you do watch it, don't worry about the static, I had to edit the sound because it was off timing without it.**

**Chapter 6: Bleed it Out**

When Japan woke up again, he found himself on the floor of the cellar, covered in his own blood and still naked. He wouldn't gt up, but looking around the room, he discovered that Mikado disappeared. The only things in the room that proved he was there were all of the weapons on the floor, covered in dried blood and the blood and tissue on the wall from where Japan's head was almost cracked.

"I created a monster…" Japan began to move but slowly. His entire body ached, some of his scars still in the process of closing up. Although when he sat up, a large piercing and tingling pain shot up his ass. "What the?" Then he discovered there was the sheath for one of the swords up his ass. "You've got to be kidding me…"

In pain from moving he lied down again, thinking of how to remove this thing without tearing inside. Thinking about it felt awkward enough, he could only imagine what would happen if someone decided to walk in…

Sighing, he decided to gather his courage and took hold of the sheath, trying to pull it out. However with almost every other movement, more pain shot up his rectum and he forced himself not to scream.

"I can't do this…" He took a deep breath before starting again only to get the same results. "I wonder what England would do…" Then he had an idea… He began pulling it out again, pretending it was England… And it worked… "Finally…"

"What in bloody hell are you doing here? And what in bloody hell were you doing?" When Japan heard that, he could almost die…


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe that me and my bro have 104 subscribers on youtube now! I had a perfect opportunity to film a thank you video of my singing (after I finally decided on a song too) but my uncle decided to come home just as I was about to tell my grandma I was working on my research homework (that isn't a total lie because we have had homework where we needed to record and take pictures of things…)… I doubt I'll really get anything done over Spring Break, but on the bright side I didn't get as much homework as I thought I would and I finally have some time to work on my writing and cosplay. I'm hoping I can go shopping for a new spring wardrobe. And I'm hoping to repair the sleeves on my Seychelles cosplay because they just fell apart… Boo…**

**Chapter 7: Morning After**

"I never thought that I'd find you of all people covered in blood, wanking off* like that…" Britain served Japan tea after he was all cleaned up. "You looked like you were attacked."

"I wasn't doing what you think I was doing…" Japan sighed, taking the small cup of tea and drinking it like a shot. "I really was attacked."

"Well when I found you, no one was there… Nothing appears to be missing either… So what happened exactly?"

"It's a long story… Let's just say some things got out of hand…"

"Did the attacker find out about your immortality?"

Japan avoided the question.

"Kiku… If you were attacked, you should report it to the police!"

"It's allright, I'll take care of the matter myself. So please don't worry about." Then it hit him. "Come to think of it, weren't you busy back home? How did you come back here?"

"Well that's simple… I was done with my work and took the plane. I thought about how lonely you must've been so I came back. Although when I looked around, your room was in tatters and I found you in the basement."

"How did you know to search in the basement?"

"Well the trail of blood made things a lot easier…"

"Gomen… I should clean that up…" Japan got up. Bowing respectfully, he thanked England for the tea.

"No, you were attacked. Why don't I clean up? You should rest." England suggested.

"No, I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"You seem troubled…"

"Kinishinaide-kudasai… (Please do not worry)"

"No, you have to listen to me!" England pushed Japan up against the wall, shaking him by the shoulders. "If you were attacked you should report it to the police or go to the hospital! I can't stand to see you depressed like this! Besides, you look weak enough as it is!"

"Why are you attacking me like this? Let me go!" Japan tried to push him away, but was too weak, having to listen to the Englishman's speech.

"No, I can't! You're excuses are nothing but nonsence!"

"England-San, please let me go!"

"Why won't you bloody listen to me?!" And then England realized what he was doing, he was hurting Japan, squeezing his shoulders too hard, making him cry. So he calmed down. "I'm sorry, than was out of character for me…" He let go.

"As much as I appreciate your offer, I think you staying here would only cause more trouble… What time is it anyway?"

"4 in the afternoon, why?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it? You're acting rather out of character today as well…"

"Promise me you'll leave by at least midnight…"

"Um… Allright, but what for?"

"Please just promise me you'll leave by midnight and then you can stay. Okay?"

"Allright fine. You seem shaken up, so please let me take care of things. Why don't you rest? Don't you have another room you can sleep in for the time being?"

"I have several guest rooms in this house. I'll be allright. But what will you do?"

"I'm just going to clean up a bit." England explained. "Perhaps I can cook dinner."

"No."

"You don't even know-."

"No thank you."

"But-."

"I shall politefully decline…"

"Fine. What about take out?"

"I haven't ordered out in a while… McDonalds sounds good right about now…"

"You're just like America… You eat too much junk food…"

**More craziness starts next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I updated this on 3/27/13… Now it's 4/2/13… My brother and I now have 117 subscribers on youtube! WE LOVE YOU GUYS! It actually really surprises me how the numbers can change so fast… I have to rush and make a proper thank you video, but I still have some Spring Break shit to do… Boo… And I lost my chemistry packet I was supposed to do over the break but I could've sworn it was where I put it… So wish me luck with getting that past the teacher…**

**Chaos begins…**

**Chapter 8: Get Out and Stay Out**

"Kiku, I got dinner." It was already 8:30, England went out to get take out food because Japan begged him not to cook. "Kiku!"

"Hai." Japan came down the stairs slowly, eagerly awaiting some delicious take out food.

"Allright, I got what you ordered and I picked up a few things at the convience store…" England was lucky enough to find a 7 Eleven employee that could speak English so he got everything he asked for. He wasn't as lucky with the McDonald's employee who served him…

"Arigato." Japan and England sat at the table in the living room, taking everything out of paper and plastic bags and claiming what food was theirs. "Itedakimasu!" And then Japan took a burger carefully wrapped in paper and began eating away like a happy child.

"Seriously now… What do you do with America whenever he comes over? You look almost like him when he's gorging on junk food!"

"I didn't mean to seem like I was starving… But after what happened yesterday… After you left… I'm happy I get to spend this time with you…"

With that, England blushed slightly. He reached for a box of pocky, opening it up and eating one.

Noticing this, Japan was surprised. He finished his burger, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I didn't know you liked pocky…"

"Oh these… We call them mikado* at my place…"

"Mikado, huh?" Japan paused, thinking of the doll he made and having given it that name…

"Japan, are you allright?"

"H-hai…"

"Don't scare me like that…"

"Gomenasai…"

"If you're done eating, why don't you go back to bed? I already cleaned up, we just need to put all of the food away…"

"Hai…" But just as England went to the kitchen to put the leftovers and snacks away, Japan began feeling light headed… And things slowly went black…

"Hey, what was that noise?" England asked, finding Japan in the living room, collapsed on the floor. "Kiku… KIKU! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?! WAKE UP YOU GIT!" He shook the unconscious nation to no avail. He wouldn't wake up… And all into the night, until 11:55 pm, England continued to find ways to wake him up, even examining his body for any injuries. But Japan was fine, just unconscious. He'd been perfectly fine before… So why now?

**11:56pm…**

"Kiku, I'm begging you to wake up!"

"What?"

"KIKU! PLEASE JUST WAKE UP!"

"Asa… Asa-san…" Japan woke up on his couch, where England was, crying before the unconscious body. "What happened to me?"

"I was putting everything away and you collapsed… I tried everything I could to wake you but…"

**11:57pm**

"Kinishinaide-kudasai."

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO WORRY! I FOUND YOU COVERED IN BLOOD WHEN I CAME HERE AND NOW YOU FAINT! Do you know how long you've been out for?"

"What time is it?" Japan suddenly remembered, wanting England out of the house by midnight. "You have to get out."

"No. You fainted. Something is obviously wrong! I'm going to stay whether you like it or not!"

**11:58pm**

"Yada. You need to get out!" Japan quickly got up, instantly getting a headache and falling on the floor.

"No, you're obviously a mess." England tried to help, only for Japan to get up on his own and drag him out of the house. "What in bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Onegai… You have to get out right now…"

"No I'm not!"

**11:59pm**

They argued outside, on the front door step.

"You promised me… You promised me you'd be out by midnight."

"You're sick Kiku! You need someone to take care of you!"

"Yada! Not when I'm putting you in danger!"

"No, you're in danger enough as it is!" England suddenly pulled Japan in for a kiss, holding it there for a few seconds, trying to get the Japanese man to respond or pull him into his embrace, but nothing… He was only pushed away.

"No! You need to go home!" Japan went inside quickly, shutting and locking the door despite England's loud banging and begging.

**MIDNIGHT…**

"KIKU, BLOODY HELL! YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN!"

"Yada… Yada…" Japan was crying, the door pounding each time England hit it. The loud banging only worsened his crying, tears blurring his vision.

"It looks like I've found you… Did you already forget that the only thing you can protect yourself with is salt water? And here you are. Unarmed and crying." And the nightmare began all over again…

**One of the reviewers of this story promised me Japanese candy if I typed this up faster… Truth is I've been wanting to post this part up for a while now but a whole lot of family issues got in the way… Oh, and you can keep your candy. As long as I have my YanYan I'll be fine. : )**

***Mikado is actually what the Brits call Pocky… I looked it up and I was surprised… Because not only did I call 2p Japan Mikado, but that's the name I use online… Like… A lot… Wah… I unintentionally named 2p Japan after a snack… : ( He's totally gonna kill me! But the real reason why I call him Mikado is because of the guy on Durarara and because the name means Emporer… Still…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Even thinking about school makes me scared… I'm thinking of going back to homeschooling… Although if you wanna hear/read the full rant, you can check my blog Popular in the Making…**

**Chapter 9: Tied up and Branded**

Japan looked up at Mikado, who was armed from head to toe with katanas and sharpened chopsticks. He couldn't move and he couldn't see with the tears in his eyes. He'd just abandoned England to deal with his failures himself. Although England wanted to help him desperately, he knew he couldn't accept the offer. He was picked up by his collar and dragged across the floor and up the stairs to his bedroom, where it all began.

"You cleaned up since yesterday…" Mikado let Japan fall to the floor, examining the now clean room. "I was hoping you'd left it the same way… The TV's off, the books were put back, the door is still broken, but the closet looks intact… The futon was put away and the plants were put in new pots… Did you do this just for me?" He knelt down, looking at Japan.

"Mikado… I don't… No wait…" Japan wondered why Mikado would appear again when he remembered the promise he made the night before. How he gave his creation permission to chase after him and kill him… "What are you planning to do with me now?"

"Well that's simple." Japan was picked up again, thrown onto the floor into the center of the room. "We're going to play until sunrise and after that, we'll see who the winner is…" Mikado mounted his creator, a katana in his hand.

"Yada…"

"You're the one who agreed to it in the first place…"

"I remember that now… But…" Japan thought it'd be wise to not tell him about England, it would only put him in danger.

"You never learn. I'm going to win this game… No matter what the cost…" He took some chopsticks from his boot, sticking them into Japan's wrists and ankles, then onto his shoulders and thighs. "I'll teach you to never mess with me…"

Meanwhile…

"Japan you idiot… Why would you force me out? I came back just for you…" England was lamenting about Japan on the lawn, crying, face red and full of scratches. "Why would he leave me?"

"Woof!" Suddenly what looked like a marshmellow came out of the bushes. It was Pochi, Japan's dog.

"Pochi, where have you been? You're covered in dirt." England pet the small pooch, barking and happy to see him.

"Woof!" He seemed to sniff the door. "Woof!"

"Japan locked me out. I can't go back…"

"WOOF!" Pochi began running to the back of the house, to the garden where he spent his last day with Japan before he and Tama ran off. He waited for England to catch up with him before disappearing into a bush and somehow appearing inside of the garden.

"You want me to climb?" England considered his options and thought climbing over was the only way to do it. So he managed to hop over the fence, Pochi getting the hell out of there immediately after. "Why aren't you coming?"

"Woof!" Pochi disappeared into the wilderness again, leaving England alone.

"THANK YOU ANYWAY!" England had to admit that telling a dog thank you was odd, but in this case he couldn't care for things like formalities. He opened the back door and made his way inside, closing the door shut again.

Meanwhile…

"Why do you continue to resist me?!" Mikado shouted in rage, having cut up Japan's face repeatedly only to watch the wounds heal before his eyes. "Your body keeps healing on it's own… It doesn't matter where I stab or cut or slash…"

"I'm not normal… It doesn't matter how much you cut me up…" Japan was still cringing with the chopsticks in his joints.

"Then I wonder what would happen if you had the Geisha Disease…" Mikado had been referring to syphilis, which in ancient Japan was dubbed 'Geisha Disease'. "Would you die then?"

"I don't really do those kinds of things…" Japan knew how sex worked but he'd never really experienced it. That's what doujinshi was for… That's what anime was for… THAT'S WHAT YURI AD YAOI WAS MADE FOR! At least, that's what he thought…

"I can only imagine how long you've been alive if you're immortal. But to maintain your virginity for all those years seems impossible. I didn't think you were still a virgin. Why do you think I left you that little present this morning?"

"So you shoved that thing up my-?" Japan blushed heavily, remembering how it took him forever to take that sheath out of his butt and how much it hurt.

"Shall I teach you how it works?" Mikado rubbed his cheek against Japan's, kissing his forehead and hands creeping onto his neck. "I'm going to show you how exciting it can be."

"No… You're just a doll… How in the world can you do things like that?"

"A doll you say?"

Japan was confused. Did he not know he was Japan's creation? Or was he getting lost in the idea of being a human and obtaining his body? Japan couldn't think of a realistic answer when his clothes were cut off with a knife and Mikado's wandering hands traveled down to his small waist.

"You're so small… It's almost a shame to turn you into a whore…"

"KIKU!" England opened the door, breathing heavily and barely standing. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Yamete! Run away now!" Japan shouted, getting enough strength and will-power to get his left arm off of the floor (despite the fact that there was still a chopstick in it). "I didn't want you to see me like this!"

"Forget about him, he can just watch." Mikado pushed Japan's arm back down and began biting the latter's neck.

"Damn you… You hurt Kiku… You stuck those things in him and attacked him, didn't you?"

"Yamete…"

"If I can't obtain your body by killing you I should just invade you from the inside…"

"Yada… England run away…"

But the Englishman didn't… Instead, daring to go directly behind Mikado, he steadily took a sword from his back and shoved it right through his head. But as the blood fell on Japan's face and neck, England had to let out a distorted scream.

"I told you to run away." Japan lifted Mikado off, going to England and putting his hands on his shoulders. "I didn't want you to see me like that… If I did I would just worry you… It's my fault anyway… I forgot what I was and out of loneliness I made him…"

"You made that thing?"

"The blank doll you left me… I used it to play hide and seek by myself and the legend turned out to be true…" Then it hit him. "Watch him. Now that he's down I have a chance!" And then he ran to the kitchen to get a gallon of water and plenty of salt. Nearly falling down the stairs, he managed to keep his composure and opened the fridge in a rush. Salt was in the cabinet above.

Hastily he opened up the plastic container of water and poured salt in, not caring if it actually went inside or fell on the counter. Running upstairs with the gallon in hand, he went back to his room only to find that Mikado was no longer there and that England was alone…

"What? I don't get it…"

"I guess he disappeared…" England answered.

"But… It's not even morning…"

"Oh well then… I guess that just leaves the two of us." He hugged Japan. "So put that down and let's watch a movie or something. Is that allright?"

"But I-."

"Don't worry about it…" England kissed Japan roughly, making him drop the water and making it spill all over the floor. "Let's go downstairs. We can look at the moon and eat nikujaga. Or if you want we can talk about what just happened. It's your call, but I'd do anything that makes you feel better…"

"Hounto?"

"Yes really."

But when Japan closed the door to his room he couldn't help but feel something went horribly wrong…

**TO BE CONTINUED DEFINITELY!**

**Now excuse me while I bake 2P Japan a cake…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I woke up at 8 this morning which means I slept through school. I was half-awake at 6:15 (haha, like my channel), but I wanted to wake up at 5:15 so I could do something important! I got somewhat depressed and got anxious and I guess out of anxiety my body fell asleep again… Woops…**

**And I'm very happy with this story, especially since one of the reviewers is on my case *_***

**But nevermind my crazy self…**

**Chapter 10: This is why I told you to Leave**

Japan and England went back to the living room, England turning on the tv only to find static. Japan was sitting down on the couch, clothes still cut up, making him feel a slight breeze.

"Is it not working?"

"I don't think so… All I get is static…"

"England-san… Why did you come back for me?" Japan tried to cover himself up, only to have England turn off the tv and sit right next to him. Suddenly England's arm was around him, resting on his shoulder.

"Kiku, let me tell you something… I love you. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Hai… Demo…" Japan was about to make a remark about how the situation seemed strange. It was still pitch black in the living room and Britain was trying to get as close to him as possible. England forced himself on Japan, lips clashing, begging for entry. Although Japan wanted it, he had to resist, pushing him away softly.

"What's the matter?"

"It's too soon… I need to find Mikado so I can kill him…"

"What's the rush?"

"If he escaped then we're both in danger…"

"But you don't need to worry… I'll protect you tonight." England, about to go in for another kiss was blocked by a pillow. Japan got off of the couch, running to the kitchen to prepare more salt water. "JAPAN!"

"Not now. I have to find Mikado…" Japan looked for any bottles of water in the fridge but he'd wasted his last one. So getting a glass from the cabinet above he got water from the tap. Of course he's Japan so he had plenty of salt lying around. He got the canister of salt he used before, dumping the contents in and stirring it with a spoon. He drank some quickly, making sure not to swallow.

"Japan!"

Japan just shook his head, water in his mouth.

"Spit that stuff out and let's have fun, shall we?" England grabbed Japan by the hips, rubbing his pelvis against the smaller countrys' gently. "I feel like having some fun."

Japan put his hands on England's shoulder as if to calm him down, but that only seemed to excite him. Trying to remain silent without swallowing or spitting out the water, he attempted to push him away yet again. But this time wasn't so pretty…

"JAPAN! I WANT TO FUCK! Enough of this nonsence!"

Japan coughed at his words, water spilling on the floor and his clothes. "Yada… I need to find Mikado and kill him."

"No, we're going to have fun right now!" England grabbed his wrist roughly, dragging Japan back to the living room and forcing him onto the floor. The pitch black room made is hard to see, illuminated only from the moonlight peeking in from the windows. Mounting Japan, England smirked and laughed. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this."

"England-san… Not now… My wounds just healed… Please I need to find Mikado…"

"Who cares about that Japan?" England kissed Japan forcefully while his hands slid down the slim man's sides. "Just relax and let it all happen naturally. I've already gotten hard just looking at you."

"Yada…"

"Your clothes are begging to be ripped off. You have such an erotic body too." England forcefully and animalistically ripped off Japan's yukata and squeezed his limp member. "Kiku… I'm going to make you realize how good this is… We should have this sort of fun all the time…" Then he forced himself inside of Japan's tight rectum.

"England-san!" Japan shouted, the tip of England' member going inside of him, a new feeling arousing with him. "Be gentle with me…" And thus he lost himself in ecstasy…

1 hour later…

"Kiku, I'm going to come…"

"Hai… Hai…" Japan was lost in ecstasy, the feeling of England being inside him was too much to take and now he was going to be filled to the brim with his seed.

"I love you Kiku…"

"Aishiteru… Asa-san…" He clenched the tatami mat, making a few holes in it with his fingernails when both men came together… Immediately fallowed by the sound of rain and a flash of light. "It's raining…"

"Why yes it is…" But in the flash of light, Japan realized something all too sinister… "I'll have to clean this body out soon enough…"

Japan was now facing his enemy… No longer England, the figure who he'd just flew away* with was Mikado wearing England's clothes.

"MO-YADA!"

**DUM DUM DUM!**

***Fly Away is Japanese slang for orgasm… Which makes the Panty and Stocking OST a little funnier when you hear the song "Fly Away Now"**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is just a flash back chapter that I hopefully won't take too long to write up…**

**It's 8:41pm…**

**Chapter 11: Possession**

Japan had run away to get salt water leaving England alone with Mikado, who still had a sword stuck in the middle of his head. The room was silent aside from some grumbling and blood coming out of Mikado's mouth while his butt was up high in the air.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but you better prepare yourself…" England got up. "I don't know why salt water is so important, but if I have to, I will kill you. I've seen plenty of deaths before… What's one more?"

"No… You don't get it…" Mikado was gargling blood. "I want his body… But not for yaoi… I want his body so that I may obtain a life of my own…"

"I don't get it… If he made you… Then why do you want to kill him?"

"I need his body but his soul is worthless… I'm going to kill him and obtain his body… But he continues to heal no matter how much I try to kill him off."

"That's what you get when you mess with us…" England spat on his face.

"Then again…" Mikado slowly began to rise, sword sticking out of his head. "Can I interest you in some fun?"

"You're not him. I'm not interested."

"Why do you like him?"

"It's none of your business."

"Is that so?"

England didn't answer, kicking him to the floor only to be dragged down along with him.

"Come on… Just let me use you for a few minutes…" Mikado wore an almost innocent smile, reminding England of Japan. But getting lost in his memories suddenly was the worst decision to make. And he felt the darkness wrap around him and he fell to the floor.

When England's soul fell into a deep sleep, Mikado managed to surface. And just in time when Japan showed up again…

"What? I don't get it…" Japan seemed exhausted from running, holding a plastic container or what he believed to be salt water.

"I guess he disappeared…" Mikado said as England, enjoying his temporary toy.

**9:14pm… Not counting when I ate pizza for dinner and talked to my friend/boyfriend/boyfriend friend on Steam, I think this is the shortest amount of time I took to write a chapter… Takes me long to write because I get distracted by media so easily. But things aren't going to well at home either… It's school related, but not bullying. You can check out my blog Popular in the Making for the full rant…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here I go with another chapter… Something I forgot to mention about playing Hide and Seek Alone: The game is to be played ALONE. If you play with other people, there's a chance of someone getting possessed. Poor England…**

"NO, YOU'RE NOT HIM!" Japan covered his face in embaressment, trying to resist clawing his own eyes out at the sight of Mikado who was as perverted as ever.

"I knew you'd fall for it if I used his body… He's not the ideal host because he doesn't fit my image. I thought that if I invaded you from the inside that my taking control of your body would b easier… But nothing's happened thus far."

"You tricked me… You used England to trick me…" Japan attempted to sit up. "You're horrible… I hate you…"

"Keep talking, keep saying you hate me… The more you do, the more it empowers me…" Mikado smirked, suddenly being forced to the ground and having his head bashed against the floor.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! MY BIGGEST MISTAKE WAS MAKING YOU!" Japan smashed his enemy's head against the floor all while his fingers wrapped around his neck. "You hurt me, you deceived me, you hurt England… You don't deserve a human body… What you deserve is death…"

"You stubborn fool… You're no normal human. You're immortal, are you not? You don't even die when I killed you. You heal every time. If you love this England person so much, then why don't we make a deal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I free this body and you give me yours."

"Nonsence…"

"It's a fair enough deal that goes along with the rules of the game…"

"Yada… I'll kill you, I will kill you." Japan ran to the kitchen, scooping up dirty salt water from the floor into his hands and slurping it up, holding it in his mouth. He came back into the living room, spitting on Mikado followed by shouting "I WIN!" In a psychotic fashion.

"You think that old trick will work on me now?" However Mikado wasn't disappearing… "This body is resilient enough so I'm not effected by things like that anymore…" He was still lying down on the floor, new body feeling strange.

"I'm not going to work with you… Disseapear from my sight." Japan looked away in disgust.

"Just relax… If you give me your body I'll set England free." Mikado seemed to teleport behind Japan, rubbing his finger down his spine. "And then you'll be free of me forever…"

"No…"

"But you care about England, don't you?" He felt something strange again, like his new body was telling him to get out. "This body won't last me too long. If I don't obtain a body more suitable for me, this one might die."

"So you're telling me to give you my body in order to save him?" Japan turned around, tears in his eyes.

"It's fair, goes according to the game and technically, I've won more times than you have. The salt water had no effect on this body. So give me yours and I'll set free this one…"

Japan stood silent, grabbing his enemy's hand and putting it on his cheeks. Knowing it was originally England's body, he felt calm father than afraid. "Sayonara…"

**I'm sorry this one is short… I have a lot of other stories I'm working on and I'm visiting this one for the first time in a while… It'll take me a while to get back in the grove of this one but it is almost ending… Don't worry, I think you'll like the ending I have in store for you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(this is sung to the rhythm of the song "Popular" from the musical Wicked)**

**Popular… I'm getting real popular…**

**And I'm kind of scared, should I even care about the e-mails I'm getting?**

**I never thought anime, or yaoi pairings would get me very far (oh god)**

**But I'm popular… For once I am popular…**

**Whether I'm singing, animating or making fangirls bleed~**

**What should I do now? It was never like this at my school~**

**(end of crappy feelings song that might not even time up well with the real song "Popular")**

**I had to move my youtube channel from 615Brooklyn to 615Brooklyn2, because the original channel risks getting deleted… So I'm re-uploading everything (well, everything that's good) to the new channel. I'm banned from using the original for 2 weeks so until I can tell all of my subscribers about the move properly, I'll be writing a bit more and re-uploading and editing… Wish me luck and subscribe to the new channel if you'd like to see the new content we're coming out with! I wanna get to know the audience more with the new channel, so I'm turning this negative into a positive. Life gave me lemons, I made a combustable lemon (Portal reference)**

**Chapter 13: A Game of Fair Trade**

England woke up in the bathroom soaked with water and soap. He couldn't remember getting into the bath or Japan offering him to let him use the bathroom. He remembered having to save Japan after he was attacked by someone who looked exactly like him. He remembered Japan running off to get salt water and then he woke up wet. He got out of the tub, wetting the floor when Japan came in.

"Asa-san, did you get tiered of waiting for me?" Japan came in with nothing but a towel on. "I guess you were so eager to bathe that you didn't take off your clothes…"

"Japan, tell me what happened! You were attacked and then… I can't remember the rest…" England shouted, still soaking wet but walking to Japan and shaking him by the shoulders. "Tell me what happened to him!"

"He's gone now, I took care of it myself." Japan smiled, but it seemed false. "Why don't you relax?"

"No Japan, you could've been murdered!" England tightened his grip, looking in Japan's eyes and realizing that they looked deader and less alive than before. And they had somewhat of a red hue.

"No I'm fine, he's gone now. There's just me…"

But England knew better. "No… I need to find him and kill him. All you need is salt water right?" He ran to the kitchen, looking in the cabinets for salt. Luckily Japan had PLENTY of salt* lined up in the cabinets. He took 2 cans of salt and ran back to the bathroom, tripping on the way there and spilling the salt on the floor. "Bullocks…"

Japan appeared wearing a black suit. "Don't be afraid… I won't hurt you…"

"Wait, you're not Japan at all! But… No… He couldn't have…" England shook his head, getting himself up off of the floor and dusting his clothes off. "You took over didn't you?"

"You're very smart… But how did you realize I wasn't him?" Mikado asked, looking at England with a curious expression. "Isn't the body enough?"

"It's not the body that makes you who you are!" England pushed the fake up against the wall. "Give him back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that…" He smirked. "You see, he gave me his body willingly. He told me he lost and that he was sorry, saying goodbye and that he wanted to save you. So now you're stuck with me…"

"No… He wouldn't do something so foolish… I know Japan, he's smart!"

"Apperently not smart enough… The first time I killed him he revived and only then did he realize his mistake… You see, when I killed him the first time I won our little game."

"What game?" Then England remembered all Japan had told him before. "Right…" He sighed, shaking his head and trying to get the salt off of his face and hands. "You must've killed him so many times over… All for his body?"

"He was the one who decided to play the game. So if you want to blame anyone blame him."

"How can I get him back?"

"You can't." Then Mikado was kicked in the gut. He fell to the floor, cringing in pain. "I told you that you can't get him back!"

"There has to be a way to get him back! You're not the only magic user here." England continued to kick the fake in the gut before aiming for his face. His attack was blocked, ankle being grabbed.

"It doesn't matter… His body is mine now and there's no way to get him back…" Mikado bit England's ankle out of pure frustration, watching the Englishman cringe and back away when he was done biting. "I hope you realize that you just kicked him too. If he was here, I'm sure he'd be very upset with you."

"Don't speak on his behalf!" England kicked a can of salt toward him, white powder spilling all over the floor. "You don't know him like I do! You could never be him!"

Mikado got up, spitting on the floor and pushing the salt away. "I need to come up with a good way to punish you… You've been a very bad boy…" He grabbed England's neck, holding it tight. "I wonder how I should punish you…"

But as he was choking, England noticed something in the fake's crazed eyes: a hint of yellow.

Mikado noticed the growing smile on England's face and smirked. "Tiered? Why don't I tuck you in?" And quickly and roughly, he snapped England's neck, knocking him unconscious. "What a pain in my ass…"

He dragged the Englishman to the basement, restraining his hands and legs the same way he did with Japan, hanging him up on the wall like a trophy. Sharpening his swords and putting the hentai collection Japan had far away, he thought he'd take out his anger on England while he was restrained and defenseless. Gagging his new victim with a piece of cloth and cutting his shirt off made it perfect.

**I wrote this while my internet was out and acting funny so I have no idea when I'll come around to actually posting this… But hopefully soon. I wrote this chapter on 7/13/13**

***Japanese cooking has a lot of salt, so it'd make sence for Japan to have plenty of salt around the house**


End file.
